Vacilación
by Defnut
Summary: One-shot. —Edward, también, algún día moriremos. ¿Para qué amar cuando se sabe que pronto todo llegará a su fin? —me contestó Bella tranquilamente. — ¿Qué sucedería si amar y morir fuesen sucesos de un mismo día?— le pregunté.


Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, mas la trama en sí es mía.

¡Hola! Bueno, nunca había escrito un one-shot y menos alguna historia sobre Twilight, así que veremos qué tal me va (:

¡Felices fiestas y tengan un gran día!

* * *

**Vacilación**

—Algún día amarás.

—Edward, también, algún día moriremos. ¿Para qué amar cuando se sabe que pronto todo llegará a su fin? —me contestó Bella tranquilamente. No había ningún signo de vacilación en su voz.

— ¿Qué sucedería si amar y morir fuesen sucesos de un mismo día? — pregunté, suspicaz.

—Sería triste.

El silencio nos chocó como una bola demoledora, al menos para mí. Fue impactante, porque de un momento a otro ya no sabía qué decir. Pasase lo que pasase, pensé, nunca se lograría quebrantar esa tranquilidad en su voz. Escuché su respiración lenta y me pregunté por qué me sorprendí tanto de su respuesta. Sería triste, por supuesto, pero una resolución tan simple para un tema tan complejo era…, realmente, asombrosa.

—Eres rara —solté de repente. Eso me gustaba.

Una sonrisa agradable se ensanchó en su rostro. Mi corazón se contrajo tan abruptamente que sentí que moriría en ese mismo instante. También, pensé en lo que había conversando con ella: tal vez, sólo tal vez, iba a morir el mismo día en el que amaría, por fin. Hoy, quizá.

—Lo sé.

Sentí la necesidad de responderle, pero no sabía cómo. Tampoco conocía de palabras, menos de oraciones.

—Así que…—dije, dudando.

— ¿Qué?

—Aquí estamos.

— ¿Y?

No tenía ni idea de a dónde llegar con este rodeo de palabras. Me molesté conmigo mismo: jamás había tomado demasiada atención a algo y eso me irritaba. No quería tener que analizarlo y tomar ese tiempo previo para obtener una charla amena, si es que podía decirse de esta como tal. Tampoco quería planear toda la conversación.

Quise fijarme en otra cosa que no sea ella. Quise poder ser un hipermétrope y haberme olvidado las lentillas: así no podría ver de cerca. Bien, era una idea rebuscada e imposible a la vez.

Qué carajos tenía que decir. Odiaba ese yo vacilante, lleno de dudas. Yo siempre había sido tan seguro en todo ¿por qué justo ahora y con ella?

Bella supo en qué momento decidí no hablarle y dejó de mirarme como esperando aún la pregunta. Cerró los párpados despacio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en forma de corazón.

—Tal vez, amar sea fácil —continuó la charla interrumpida.

— ¿Eso crees? —susurré con un nudo en la garganta. Aún esperaba alguna confesión más profunda que esa.

—Sí. Amar se hace tan fácil, pero que te amé esa persona especial no lo es. De todos modos, es muy probable que ese amor se marchite, tan rápido como fue hacerlo florecer.

—Existe la posibilidad de que no.

Giró su rostro hasta clavar sus ojos en mis ojos. Los analizó y sentí esa particular inquietud cuando alguien te escruta con la mirada. Un ligero escalofrío paso por mi cuerpo, pero no sentí miedo, en lo absoluto.

Con la mirada gacha, alargué mi mano hasta llegar a la altura de la suya. Vacilé —como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de ella— en un primer momento, pero, luego, tomé un poco de valor y rocé las yemas de mis dedos contra sus nudillos. Esperé todo tipo de reacciones y por supuesto que ya había pensando en muchas de ellas antes de cometer tal acción. Podía esperar desde un grito despavorido y una huída hasta un beso tierno al final. Claro que había eliminado todas las respuestas positivas por su parte. Pero sucedió lo que mi mente había descartado desde un principio: su mano se crispó para luego relajarse y voltearla, de tal modo que nuestras manos quedaron entrelazadas.

Y, cuando pensé que sólo lo había hecho por no lastimarme, ella me dijo:

—Desearía no morir hoy.

Sus palabras no sonaban tenebrosas, sino calmadas. Cualquiera hubiera razonado que sería el pensamiento de un psicópata ante el recuerdo de que se mataría ese mismo día. Pero yo sabía que Bella lo decía por algún motivo muy distinto al deseo de una muerte anunciada.

Por supuesto, yo tampoco deseaba morir ese día. _Sería triste_.

**FIN**


End file.
